1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for controlling temperature and total hydrocarbon slip, and more particularly, to systems and methods for controlling temperature and total hydrocarbon slip of an exhaust system.
2. Technical Background
It is known to control the temperature within a particulate filter of a diesel engine exhaust system to regenerate the filter at a desired temperature. Known control systems for controlling the temperature may operate adequately under steady-state conditions. However, such systems may not provide acceptable control performance under various dynamic conditions, such as when engine speed and/or torque are dynamically changing.